


You Are the Definition of Walking Poetry

by starkpad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad/pseuds/starkpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gulps. “I know myself and what if in a few years from now you don’t recognize me? Or I start pushing you away because I’m bad at keeping good things or what if we realize after our wedding bands that we were never meant for each other? What if you meet your real soul mate on the floor of our house warming party what if I’m just wasting your time? What if I start drinking again what if the economy tanks again that sounds like a thing that could happen right?” </p><p>Steve curls his arm around Tony and says, “Yeah, but what if everything just goes right?” </p><p>Tony stays silent. </p><p>“How about this, I’ll kiss you like forgiveness and you hold me like I’m hope?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Definition of Walking Poetry

Tony breathes with such grace that Steve wonders if Tony should belong in an art museum rather than a workshop in New York.

Then again, if the workshop were an art museum, Tony would be the centerpiece.  

He’s breathtakingly gorgeous when he’s like this, mind focused on his work, completely blocking the scratch of pencil as Steve draws Tony.

It makes Steve mad, that his hands are not able to replicate all the energy; fire and life that Tony brings, although it is sometimes better to just look. 

Steve looks up, blue eyes meeting brown as he smiles sweetly and says, “Finished?”

Tony is giving him his full attention, holograms gone, a toothy grin on his face, “What do you say about coffee? I’ll drive.”

Steve furrows his eyebrows, “It’s almost midnight.”

“So?” Tony asks, making his way across the room before collapsing himself beside Steve on the couch made just for Steve.

“I can just make you coffee?” Steve offers.

“I know how you love those cheesy films, it’ll just be like that but better-“ Tony says, taking Steve’s hand in his “-we can take the convertible, I know this great coffee shop downtown, I’ll drive fast and you’ll be laughing, wind blowing in your hair-“

How can Steve say no? “Okay, Tony. Let’s go for coffee.”

 

 

 

The coffee, Steve admits, is so good that Tony promises to take him there at least 8 times a week.

So they sit, in a spot near the window, the lights of the café dimmed making everything seem to slow down with the soft music coming from the speakers.

Steve notices, that when all the lights are on, people tend to talk about what they are doing, how they are feeling – their inner lives, they speak subjectively, there are

longer pauses.

Sitting in front of Tony, listening to him talk whilst holding his hand like he’s been doing this his entire life when in reality he only has been for a couple months, makes him come to a conclusion; this whole thing, whatever this _thing_ is that they’ve been doing – they haven’t officially talked about it yet- Steve’s never going to get used to this. 

And this could only mean one thing – Steve is in love.

 

 

 

Tony knocks on Steve’s door the very next morning after, looking tired and happy at the same time.

“You look tired.” Steve states.

“Yeah, no shit.” Tony mumbles, heading straight to Steve’s kitchen in his medium sized apartment.

 

Yes, they do not live together.

 

Tony can be a gentleman when he wants to and Steve loves that Tony respects Steve's decision to take things slow and not move in together so soon.

Even though Tony respects Steve decision, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t whine about it though- _“You know I like you being around and I’m pretty sure you like it to when I’m around so I’m just saying that it would be a win-win situation for us, plus I already made an art studio just for you.”_

“Have you slept, Tony?”

“No.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, that’s basically why I came here.”

Steve chuckles, moving around the kitchen to get ingredients, “Oh, how silly of me thinking that you would come for me.”

“Hey, that’s not true.” Tony says as he spins around in a high chair, “You know that you always come first.”

Steve smiles, cheeks flushing slightly as Tony shrugs and smiles sweetly back at him.

 

In the end, Tony ends up burning toast because he wanted to help and Steve’s glad it’s Sunday because they spend the entire afternoon trying to make perfect toast.

 

 

 

“Is that my shirt?” Steve asks one day.

He’s lying in Tony’s bed, watching Tony put on one of his white t-shirts that hang loosely on Tony’s lean body.

“Why yes it is, Captain.” Tony grins, spinning around, showing Steve the whole look. “Do you like it?”

“Very much.”

The bed dips as Tony straddles Steve waist, “You left it the first time you stayed over, I’m not such a good man to give it back.”

Steve licks his lips as he says, “Keep it.”

Tony grins a devilish grin before kissing Steve passionately.

 

 

 

The thing is, Steve’s not sure if Tony _loves_ him.

 

Love is a big word that has a lot of weight and Steve knows Tony is not the kind of person who throws it around easily.

Steve knows that he is in love with Tony, always have always will.

Steve knows where the angels are is not home, where Tony is, heaven is.

That says a lot, Steve thinks.

Love is clumsy, Steve decides. Love trips over it’s own shoelaces.

This could go wrong-

Or this could be the best thing that has ever happened to both of them.

Steve also decides, that finding out whether this goes right or wrong would be the best adventure yet.

He just needs to make sure that Tony is in the same boat as him.

 

But Tony always manages to keep surprising Steve.

 

One day, Tony wakes up from his sleep, wakes up Steve in the process of tossing and turning in bed, stares at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, strange look on his face, before turning to Steve, opens his mouth, eyes determined and says,

“You’re my best friend, and so much more. I- I love you. I don’t mean I love you like I love my coffee with two sugars or the way I love an extra 10 minutes of sleep or the way I love soup on a cold day. I love you in a way that-that consumes me.”

 

 

 

Contrary to popular belief, even though Tony is thoroughly a modern man, he can –he does love the classics.

Some people just don’t know that, but Steve bets, if they ever get a look at Tony’s office at Stark Tower and find a _framed_ picture of pre-serum Steve, they would see Tony in a whole new different point of view.

 

 

 

When they dance, Steve likes to imagine them in snow globes.

Because Steve is an artist, and he likes to use metaphors.

Also because the first time he kissed Tony was in the middle of Central Park during winter.

But mostly because snow globes are often thought to be a sort of eternal wonderland that people can take anywhere with them, a metaphor to describe love that stays fresh forever, like something that will never end.

 

 

 

Steve smiles at a lot of things; he takes the opportunity of loving everything deeply. 

Steve believes that people deserve to be happy and smile and blush over simple things.

 

Tony grunts as he sets the last box of Steve’s belonging onto the floor, wiping his hands on the back of his jeans.

Steve moves in after 2 and a half year of dating.

“Glad to say I didn’t let that studio go to waste.”

Steve giggles –he actually giggles –as Tony tugs him into a side hug, kissing his cheek along the way. “So this is it, huh?”

“What? Living together with your best friend slash lover and decorate your new home together and do everything together like watch late night infomercials and wake up to my face everyday and have a secret handshake? If yes, then yeah, this is it.”

“We have a secret handshake?”

Tony laughs, soft in his ear.

 

 

Steve kisses him and calls Tony his forever while Steve knows he loves how that word tastes when they kiss, Tony trembles and say, “Yeah but what if”

Steve pulls back from the kiss and looks at Tony like he had suddenly grown 5 heads.

Tony gulps. “I know myself and what if a few years from now you don’t recognize me? Or I start pushing you away because I’m bat at keeping good things or what if we realize after our wedding bands that we were never meant for each other what if you meet your real soul mate on the floor of our house warming party what if I’m just wasting your time? What if I start drinking again what if the economy tanks again that sounds like a thing that could happen right?”

 

Tony looks like he doesn’t believe he just said that.

 

Steve curls his arm around Tony and says, “Yeah, but what if everything just goes right?”

Tony stays silent.

“How about this, I’ll kiss you like forgiveness and you hold me like I’m hope?”

Tony opens his mouth to speak but Steve cuts him of- “I know sometimes it’s still hard for you to let me see you in all your cracked perfection even when you are the definition of walking poetry but please know, that I will love you when you’re a day, even when you’re a hurricane.”

 

Tony can only kiss him in reply. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, thankyou to all the lovely poets on tumblr for inspiring this fic. 
> 
> follow me on my tumblr: starkpad.tumblr.com


End file.
